Gems in the Rough
by Steelstriker56
Summary: After an incident involving a blue pearl, Two elite assassins are assigned to hunt her down. But after the mission ends the real mystery begins
1. War brings out the worst in gems

Gems in the rough

Hey everyone! So this is my first Steven Universe fanfiction. That being said there may be a few things out of order from the original Steven Universe canon, like how Alexandrite is here but just note this takes place in an alternate universe and that there will be an explanation behind why she is so small as well as a explanation for Obsidian being a male gem. So please be patient and enjoy!

Chapter 1: War brings out the worst in Gems

OBSIDION

The third sun is setting behind the luscious blue of the Jasperine Sea. It would be breathtaking if there were not so many destroyed vehicles, weapons lying about in the sandy beach, and countless of gem shards scattered around. In this waste I find the contact just where she said she would be, right underneath a wrecked battle mech. As I enter the surprisingly large space I take notice of her appearance. This gem seems to be smaller than most quartz but larger than a peridot, hopefully she wasn't followed. Heck, I still have no clue if I was followed but unless I want to be cleaved into shards I need to complete this contract. "Pretty big waste of gear, wouldn't you agree?' is the only thing this gem says to me. "Yes but all for a worthy cause" is my only response, after which the messenger reaches inside of her own gem and gives me a radio cube, a direct link to my client. Before activating the cube though I see that mystery gem stare at me one moment and then is gone the next, 'Note to self-learn how to do that, may come in handy later on' I think before addressing the task at hand.

I give the cube a swift turn to the right 180 degrees and then rotate it 45 degrees towards me activating the encrypted channel and wait as the hologram comes into focus. While waiting for the connection to open I look around wondering if anyone had found out about my intentions but, that would be impossible I didn't speak a word at that forward op base. Maybe one of them read my mind like back on Regis 5, no I'm just being paranoid again. Suddenly I hear a small rustling noise coming from behind me. I swirl around to meet my foe, the hind of my black trench coat whipping in the circle of dust that I just created. My eyes scan for anything out of place, just as everything settles and I start to go back to waiting something jumps on top of me pinning me to the floor. As my vision adjusts all I can see through my glasses are of tri blade knives mere inches of from my lip and then I hear a voice that both sends shivers down my spine and makes me want a hug. My sister Alexandrite, has finally arrived.

ALEXANDRITE

"You've lost your touch big bro" is all I can really say to him. I mean this is the 8th time I have pinned him to the ground, daggers drawn. I mean after the 6th time he should be at least expecting me to spring onto him. I giggle a little bit when he tries to get me off of him, it's funny to watch him squirm underneath me while my knives are so close to his face. I mean I don't mean to hurt him in anyway but he always has to be so serious on these jobs. Anyway after about 2 minutes of him struggling he finally musters enough strength to literally launch me off his chest sending me summersaulting back in to the far wall. "You know if you and I weren't working together…" I cut him of "you would shred me to pieces and sell my shards for gear, I know the whole spiel bro, and can you for once just calm down and enjoy life?" I pause to let him think on it for a moment letting one of my hands shapeshift while he takes his time. Not even 2 seconds pass before he says his usual remark "You know drite your right I need to lighten up". And with that he opens his arms and offers me a hug. I run into his arms and accept it only to find that his right hand has grabbed the back of my neck. Using almost none of his strength he lifts me off the dirt almost effortlessly, I squirm to try to get free but I already know what he is going to say. "Alexandrite you do something like that again I will hit you harder than that fusion Garnet's gauntlet punch, GOT IT!" After acknowledging my mistake, he lowers me to the ground and gives me a real hug. As we separate we both start to wonder around the general area, I end up on the far side of the enclosure leaning on the mech's wrecked plasma cannon, stretching out while he just stares intimidatingly at the radio cube in between us. Not long after, about say 10 minutes of silence the cube bursts to life with a holoimage. On instinct we both stand and salute our client but while our physical forms are calm and collected beneath our clothes, we both are shocked to see the client, well I should say more like supreme commander, White Diamond.

She looks more stunning than the murals could ever portray her. Unlike most other diamonds, White Diamond's form consists of a tall and slender body with gentle facial features, and her clothes; whiter than a neutron star. Usually a Gem of this importance wouldn't really need to call people like us unless the job was intended to be a suicide mission. I'm first to cut the awkward silence "Greetings um…your majesty how can we be of assistance". Her tone was firm but calm, as if we were her children "What I am in need of Agent Fate is you and your supposed brother, Agent Time is a job that no one I have talked to in the past has ever been able to complete". I look over at Obsidian, his bandana is hiding his mouth but I can tell by how much his red eyes are lighting up, he's really excited to do this mission.

OBSIDIAN

I am really excited about this mission. Why? Well here's the skinny. The target is on the same planet we are on for once, meaning we won't have to take time out of the way to get to whatever back water world they're hiding. Also the soon to be dead gem is right at the front lines or that's what White Diamond has told us. There is just problem that has got me so ticked off that I call the Supreme leader out on it. I start pacing, thinking about how to ask without being rude. But I decide just to be blunt with it. "So let me get this straight boss, you need the best assassins in the crystal empire to go to the front, sneak into an armed regiment of quartz gems to assassinate a little insignificant, scrawny, unimportant blue pearl?" by this point my voice, though slightly muffled by the bandana around my mouth, has raised enough that both drite and the White Diamond both flinch. As I'm about to protest more Alexandrite steps over to me and smacks me, though it looks rather ridiculous seeing a 5 foot 4-inch gem slapping a 6-foot crystal. "Obsidian" she says in that sweet voice before throwing her scarf over her shoulder, "maybe if you'd shut up for a moment and let our Diamond continue, then you could understand why; please continue my Diamond". White Diamond regained her composure, and replied "This unimportant pearl has shattered eighty previous assassins I have sent. She then to fled her responsibilities and it is believed she may try to join the rebellion. She is also holding a key piece of intel that could give them an edge". Alexandrite always was a kiss up but it worked cause now we know why a pearl was the target. But eighty professional assassins shattered?! There's no way a single pearl could do that. Drite shoots me a nervous glance but then holds up three fingers. I nod slightly and try to eloquently word my response but … it comes out little more blunt than I wanted it to; "So in basic terms here you're sending two more assassins to kill a pearl that has caused more trouble than she is worth. With that taken into account the price has gone up by 30 percent agreed?" White diamond looks away for a moment to speak with some advisor or someone out of sight. She returns her focus to us and nods in agreement. After a few minutes of banter mostly about the location, our cover and ways of killing the traitor, White Diamond bade us farewell with those words that make us grin "Finish this job successfully and your payment will be put into your accounts". With that the image fades causing the cube to self-detonate taking the spot we were just at with it, luckily we are used to that happening a lot. As we race each other back to the FOB both of us neck and neck a thought crosses my mind for just a brief moment, who is helping this pearl and how in the name of pink diamond did they kill eighty assassins?


	2. Markets, Gauntlets and Fights OH MY

Gems in the rough

Chapter 2: Markets, gauntlets and fights OH MY!

Alexandrite

The moon just started coming up as we reach the outer market edge of the F.O.B... And as Forward operating bases go this one is way more interesting. While most posts in the empire's army are stricter than a crystal boa constrictor eating a quartz, this base is more of an outdoor market that has literally everything a soldier could need or want. It's built like a bullseye with the military buildings surrounding the market and all roads leading to the central command post in the center. But it all so boring. I mean would it kill them to have at least some vendors who sell cloths along with armor. Oh well beggars can't be choosers. I start haggling with the dealer for a pair of gauntlets that don't look to beaten to heck but this gem is pretty stubborn. Her appearance isn't really helping the situation either; I mean she looks like the most abused jet I have ever seen. Her head is oblong and eyes are way too close to her gem which is smack dead in the center of her face. I am about to give up and stab this crazy vendor when something catches the corner of my eye.

On the far right of the stand's edge I notice a pair near transparent blue gloves with an interlocking weave gauntlet system attached. To the average soldier theses might look like a really useless item that only high class gems would wear as an accessory, but I know their real purpose. I must have them but I need to make my voice sound nonchalant or I will lose them. After taking a moment to calm my breathing I finally ask "So how much for those over there?" She looks where I'm pointing and thinks for a moment. Her response sends my heart a flutter "Tell you what, you can have'em for free if you can tell me what they are designed for cause honestly they look absolutely useless." Without even flinching I give her the Five hundred gold credit answer. "Those are pale blue sapphire gauntlets, originally designed for warriors of Blue Diamond during the great diamond power shift. Each pair was designed for a particular gem in her court, created using a process that smiths in the blue court guard with their lives to this very day! Rumors during the war say a single gem could slaughter a battalion of heavily armored soldiers within 2 minutes. After the conflict ended White Diamond order that these instruments of war be destroyed so no one could…" I don't get to finish for I see the vendor has put her head in her hands, just shaking her head. "Ok. Ok. You can take the gauntlets just shut up!" Her tone takes me by surprise for a moment but that quickly passes as I put on these deadly beauties. As soon as they cover my arms a bright glowing light starts emitting from them; within seconds they have adjusted and changed to fit comfortably around my hands and forearms. They look so damn awesome! I look around for my brother to show him the brand new gear I got but I don't see him. That's when I see a crowd has formed around a certain point near the center of the street, whooping and hollering with what's going. 'Oh diamond shards he had better not be in the center of a fight again!' I think as I run through the crowd toward the center.

Obsidian

I'm in another fight. It's not my fault, this time anyway, but I always seem to get wrapped up in these things. Besides this fight has a twenty thousand silver credit grand prize; chump change compared to what we are usually payed on assignments. Though this fight is kind of lopsided. Let me rephrases that, it is very lopsided. Here's what I mean. First off there was initially no one watching these fights and now I have to say almost every gem in the base who isn't selling something has to be watching right now, reducing the fighting space dramatically! Secondly, the announcer of the fights noticed how easy I was taking out the other competition and called in eight other gems in to fight me for the final bout as well as driven the betting to near uncontrollable levels! And lastly the rules state no one can use weapons of any kind!

So in basic terms here; I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place, unarmed and about to take on eight gems at once! While it may sound like I'm worried to be totally honest; I live for this kind of thrill! I mean every gem who is part of the empire's military branch learns how to win fights like this when they are first assigned to their units. But half of these gems aren't even battle hardened soldiers. Most of them are reserves who chose to come out here for the chance of earning some combat time. What does this all mean? It means I'm about to win twenty thousand silver credits and show these posers how to fight. I stand in the center of the circle as the eight start to circle me. I take note of what types of gem they are and, not too surprising, only three of them are quartz, a green facet 34, a blue facet 10, and a red jasper facet 6. The other five gems are mostly rubies with a simple facet four, probably haven't even seen much combat yet. I take note of their formation, a classic rear ambush, and form my fighting stance. As I center myself into my stance the world begins to slow down to a crawl. All the sounds around me stop and my opponents look like statues. The first to move is a ruby, directly behind me, followed by the others charging in. I drop low and sweep kick all of them in one single fluid movement, except one, off their feet to the shock of the crowd. Before they can get up I quickly crush their physical forms forcing them into their gems. It's over or so I think. As I start celebrating I am suddenly trapped into a head lock by the jasper and struggle to get free. I can feel her increasing pressure onto my neck and head. What's worse is that now my sister is now in front of me with her arms crossed looking a bit ticked off. I give her a 'wasn't my fault this time' look. She just sighs and walks off saying "just finish him up already before you lose street cred again".

With that one line, she has sent my rage to a new height; I feel my temp rise exponentially, the crowd must notice the steam rising off my form and the how red my eyes are now cause the crowd has backed up several feet. Good, now I can have some real fun with my opponent. In a flash I free myself of the head lock, spin to face the jasper, and get into a simple aikido stance. The Jasper is just staring at me with a horrified look on her face. She then looks down on her hand just hanging on by a slender piece of her form. Before she can scream I close distance and lock eyes with her, and unload a fury of one inch punches to her form and gem. One minute later she blinks and falls onto her back. THUD! The amount of damage is horrendous. Her torso has been ripped open clean through, scratches and scars riddle her body. No one dares to move a muscle. That is until the jasper's form glows and then explodes leaving her gem spinning on the ground with one long crack running down the center. I make my way through the now stunned crowd grabbing the prize money and my jacket, putting it on to protect myself from the cold night air; the edge of the crowd separates as I approach giving me a wide birth, and just as I leave I hear someone behind me shout for a medic. Alexandrite is off to the side leaning on the corner of a guard tower just waiting to probably chew me out for the fight but, after what I have been through I don't really care.

Alexandrite

"So you wanna tell me why you were in fight hmmmmm?" is all I can ask. I mean it's like he can't help himself. Sid just glances at me, his mouth breathing red flames through his bandana. It's kinda obvious he had one heck of a fight but he knows as well as I not to let others see our true strength unless we are going to kill them later. "Please tell me you at least you had a good reason for cracking a jasper nearly in half?" We both move over to a bench to sit down, his hand holding onto something. His palm opens to reveal a small pile of silver notes which I immediately snatch from his hand and count. Twenty thousand credit notes. I quickly look at him, place my hand on his back and rub while he closes his eyes, smiles and purrs like a cat. Twenty thousand credits aren't much but it should be enough to cover our tracks and a new shirt for him. Giving him a genuine look over, his shirt is torn off revealing his black gem scared chest, his eyes are still blood red, and he looks like he could sleep for days. Before he can even think of laying down, I lift him up and walk him over to our barracks. He walks/limps over to his cot and drops like a sack of ammo into it. I sit on the edge of his cot and nudge him causing him to turn over and look at me.

"Hey Alex, how are you holding up?" his voice sounds a bit raspy but he is pretty tired so can't really blame him for that. "Oh I am fine Sid; just glad you are ok. Oh I forgot" I place my hands out in front of him, the gauntlet's pale blue lattice construction glimmer in the remaining light of his eyes "aren't they cool?". He stares at them for close to a minute before placing his hands on them examining every detail of them from the snug fit on my arms to the petite blue gloves that cover my hands. By this time his eyes return to their normal shade of red, along with his body cooling down. "Good find kid. From the looks of it they are authentic, all we need to do now is figure out what they do" as he says this his eyes close and he drifts off to sleep. I slowly walk over to my cot next to his and set up our anti-intruder field. As I lay in my cot I see Sid's form toss and turn. Looking at him I think out loud "I wonder what you dream about brother?' before drifting off myself.


	3. Curse of the Power

Gems in the rough

Chapter 3: Curse of pain and tragedy

Obsidian

I awake about three hours before sunrise with an ache literally everywhere. My gem feels pretty warm, that and the fact my form looks more dinged up than before but I know just how to fix that, joining the troops for their morning drills. Most of the drills consist of hand to hand and weapon drills so I should have a good morning. Exiting the barracks, I take notice that Alexandrite put up the anti-gem field last night, and from the amount of dust out front I'm guessing a few gems tried to get in to kill me for cracking their friend. Can't really blame them for trying to get through the field but it's designed to allow gems to walk out but not in. I clear the field with ease, leaving it on for Alex's protection, and make my way to the training fields just outside the perimeter walls. The 'training fields' actually consist of an acre on land right underneath the south side wall defenses and a firing range close by. In essence it's a perfect place for soldier on the edge of the empire to hone their skills. As I enter the area, a wave of emotion washes over me.

The sight of all these gems fighting each other, training to defend their home and empire takes me back. I quickly shrug off those thoughts, no time to think back on those centuries, besides I think I just found my sparring partner. In the middle of the area I see a familiar gem literally throwing her subordinates out of the sparring circle, she is obviously mad about something but I don't have time to find out. Stretching out is something I normally do even though it does draw a few stares seeing how we don't really need to warm up for a fight. But most gems don't have so much unchecked power inside them. Anyway, I approach the circle directly behind the very large gem, from her appearance she appears to be a yellow jasper with black streaks of carbon spread throughout her form. She looks absolutely epic although now as I get closer there is something oddly familiar about this gem but I can't put my finger on it, why does she look so familiar? It's only when she turns around do I realize how I recognize her for right in the center of her chest lies a yellow gem with a large crack down the middle. Her eyes lock with mine, almost instantly she knows who I am.

"You!" she smiles an evil grin at me "Get in here, I need to thank you for last night". Without a second thought I enter the ring and our match begins. Not even a minute later our session ends when the speakers surrounding the area burst to life along with sirens blaring "NOW HERE THIS! NOW HERE THIS ALL PERSONEL REPORT TO COMBAT STAIONS THIS IS NOT A DRILL. I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL".

Alexandrite

I'm already up and about when I hear the alarm ringing around the base. I literally had just got done shopping and paying for transport to the other side of the planet when the once quiet and peaceful market place instantly turned into a bee hive of intense activity. Just the speed of the transformation was breathe taking; weapons being thrown to people, armor hammered and handed while still hot to soldiers. I mean these guys went from lazy to intense in record time. It was glorious, the synchronized movement of mass destruction happening right before my eyes; it reminds me of my time on the fronts. This sight brings tears of joy to eyes although that could also be the toxic smell of gem clothing covered in white hot armor but still tears were in my eyes. Suddenly I feel someone grab me and drag me out of the way just as a squad of heavy machine gunners run right over the place I was standing. I tear myself free and draw my knife ready to kill the first gem I see. That's when I realize that Obsidian has just saved me … again. "How did you get here so fast?". He just looks at me with a glare and points at our ship. All the way across the base a white opal class scout ship has activated and is taking off without us. Before you could say run we both are sprinting for our lives, ducking in and out of the soldiers going the opposite direction. We are literally about twenty-five feet away from the ship when the pilot spots us rushing for the ship. She drops the rear hatch open and that's when things get interesting. We're not going to make or are we? I look at my brother for a plan but instead he suddenly picks me up off the ground and launches me at the rear cargo hatch. The world spins as my form tumbles through the air, one thought rushing through my head. What just happened? Recovering midflight, I land semi gracefully into a combat roll. Without even a second thought I drive one of my knives into the inner hold of ship and launch the second one out the back connected by a silver strand. Looking back, I see Obsidian has launched himself into the air and grabs the knife I threw out the rear in between his teeth allowing his momentum to carry him into the hold.

He lands inside the hold spitting out my blade, hitting the emergency close for the hatch just as the craft clears the outer wall. We look out the side of the clear crystal shell to see what was attacking the base; not surprising a massive force of enemy combatants has engaged the F.O.B. from the south. Troops from the base start pouring out to engage their foes as machine gun and light artillery fire rains down from the walls. From this view up above the attack looks crazy and insane at the same time but those two things always seem to find us no matter where we go. As we move away from the fight the glow of the explosions fade leaving us to stare at the scenery change as we fly over. Walking away from the clear crystal we sit down on the floor and start to relax when shock waves of severe pain riddle our bodies. Our curses have returned.

Obsidian

Nausea, vertigo and the earthquakes really suck especially if you're a gem being whose body isn't even capable of being affected by them. But if you compare those to the curses my sister and I sometimes get; we would rather take those three put together. What do I mean? Well both Alexandrite and I have enormous power that we obtained via _special circumstances_. Unfortunately, as time passed we found that certain habits began to manifest themselves within our forms. We both have a curse that causes immense torture if we don't do it. Looking over at Alex I see her reaching for her belt. My eyes are feeling heavy but I manage to keep them open long enough to see her grab a canister of food; scarfing it down in mere seconds to try and end the pain. As I see her eyes and body slowly calm down, I start to fade in and out of consciousness. Before I can even say anything I'm out. That's when the real fun begins.

Moments pass until I awake to find myself inside of my own dreams and of course it's a freaking nightmare mixed with my memories. I stand on a hill overlooking a massive battlefield filled with lush green grass, massive craters and two epically large armies charge at each other. The force to my left carries a large light blue banner with a pink shield emblazoned upon it. Ranks filled with multiple types of gems ranging from pearls of various hues too larger multi colored quarts. My gaze shifts to the right and stares in horror. Thousands of soldiers all the same gem, rubies. Each with a different facet but clearly all of them are rubies at the front with heavily armored beryl's closer to the back. The flag bearer, a very muscular looking black star sapphire, carries a blood red banner with a large X on it. Surrounding the x are four diamonds each a different color. Both sides just stare at each other for mere seconds when a horn sounds and all hell breaks loose. The dream starts to shift and distort into my usual torment. Colors invert, those under the blue banner begin to shift into creatures of fear, hate, rage and I'm not on a hill any more but standing between the two as they collide. Shouts, screams, clangs of weapons against each other encompass all that I can see and hear.

Hours seem to pass when from the corner of my field of vision I see the red banner has fallen, the rubies and beryl's begin to retreat but it's futile. Those under the blue banner are surrounding them, and I'm powerless to help them as the nightmares close in for the kill. Just as I manage to move a shadow falls over me, larger than any normal gem I have ever seen. Turning to face my foe I'm paralyzed with fear, for standing before me is a fusion with two large fist gauntlet's raised to strike me. As they begin to fall I scream … jolting upright in a cold sweat. The scene, my curse has vanished for now leaving fear and panic in its wake. Seeing me jolt up Alex looks at me mid bite of a sweet roll. I get up without thinking, walk over to the large window and gaze out. A beautiful mountain range covered in snow, glistens in the light of the full moon though it makes me wonder if I will be ready for this mission. Before I get an answer the war front begins to loom over the horizon. Looks like feelings will have to wait cause now it is time to hunt down and kill our target.


	4. The Geode

Chapter 4: The Geode

Alexandrite

What can I say about the front that best describes it? For starters, it is literally the last place you want to be unless you have a death wish and that's putting it mildly. Besides being the fulfillment of a death wish, the portion of the warfront we ended up in are the remains of the city of Siliconus. Anyway our ship dropped us onto a large, partially destroyed structure just south about twenty clicks of the main command center before sonic jumping back to the F.O.B... Yet it took its sweet time getting us here! Oh well might as well get to work. I look over the edge, twenty stories to the bottom. Obsidian walks over and without even a second thought he leaps off the floor. I follow suit streamlining my body to catch up to him. Wind rushing past, our bodies twisting and turning as we accelerate ever closer to the street below. This is what it truly means to have a rush! About half way down I quickly shift my form, creating a pair of beautiful angelic wings from my back and glide safely down to the ground. I land as graceful as a ballerina, flipping my pony tail over my shoulder I look up to see Sid still plummeting toward the ground feet first … and OH SHIT HE'S AIMING RIGHT FOR ME! Before I can even react WAM a dust cloud has engulfed a five-foot area sending me into a coughing fit. As everything settles I look to where the impact hit and see that a small crater had formed with Sid getting up from a super hero landing, with a look of joy in his eyes. For a guy who is serious twenty-four seven it's kinda weird seeing his face light up like a gemling during graduation.

I just stare at him and shake my head saying "You know Sid sometimes I wonder how the hell we are related? I mean at least land with some style."

Turning to face me, his red eyes return to their usual cold serious tone "Don't complain, I may land like an artillery shell but at least I don't look like a freakin…" he doesn't get to finish that thought due to the smack I gave to his face.

"Your one to talk, look at yourself."

He's bare chested with his scars exposed, and his bandana is partially ripped revealing his razor sharp, lava colored maw. Not to mention he smells like a freaking smelting forge exploded next to a hazardous chemical plant. But now that I look at myself I could use a shower. We both look at each other and silently agree to find a place to rest.

The road way ahead of us has holes blasted into its surface, buildings surrounding the area are partially destroyed, some not even standing, leaving large metal beams aimed like arrows toward the sky. I would call it desolate but it has been like this ever since the war really began in this galactic system. Sometimes I wonder, what life could have been like before these conflicts broke out across the stars?

Before fighting and warfronts ever existed amongst gem kind. Hell can't dwell on shit like that now we got find something to eat before I end up gnawing off Sid's arm. We walk some ways down avoiding the holes, debris and other hazards that litter our path. By the time the doors of rear gate two come into view the first sun has started to rise, the glow of its green light sends the once dark ruins into a blaze of glistening, twinkling buildings. The destruction is still visible but now it just looks very shiny. As we approach the gate I notice that the walls surrounding the command center and its support buildings has craters in it along with a few unexploded mortar shells jutting out. Just above the damaged wall I spot a mass of guards rushing into position facing towards us, probably making ready to provide cover for the next recon group to go out. And not even a second later a siren sounds, the gates open letting a small platoon of agate scouts rush out with two melanite heavy supports right behind. The recon group passes by in a rush, paying us no mind, but I feel a bit uneasy as we make our way into the base; as soon as our forms pass the gate it slams shut, two deadbolts are slid into place locking us in.

Obsidian

I really don't like being inside of places like this for too long. Why? Well for starters usually when me and Alex enter a military outpost we end up in the brig while the officers contact their chief gemology scientists to determine if we actually are gems. By the time we are let out everyone in the area knows we are different from other gems, me imparticular, and proceed to either give us a wide birth as we pass or try and push our buttons. But once in while we actually manage to blend in and get through without many problems. Walking past the gate we move to the side as vehicles, soldiers and engineers rush back and forth; each time someone moves there is purpose to it so they barely notice two new gems walking through their ranks.

I look around the section we are in trying to get my bearings, and from what I can see there seems to be more tents set up then actual permanent structures. Well except for just what we are looking for. On the other side of the street is an old factory building turned saloon. It's brick façade is slightly crumbling, windows on the second floor are covered with dust, the sign at the top says 'The Geode'. Sounds interesting. I tap on Alex's shoulder and point the place out to her. She shoots me a look of relief, starts making her way across while I take my sweet time going over. The space is quite open, cept for a large bar made of corrugated nitrogen steel taking up most of the right side. On the left close to the stairs, a relatively small stage is occupied by a danburite playing some smooth jazz on a beautiful jade saxophone. The atmosphere in here is pretty mellow and not many gems occupy the bar itself. I turn to tell Alex to see about getting two rooms for me and her but she must have done so already cause she is nowhere to be seen. 'Well might as well grab something before she cleans them out' I think as I make my way past empty table to the bar. As I reach it a holographic bar stool emerges from the floor adjusting to my height and width allowing me to sit pretty damn comfortably.

"Welcome to the Geode, I'm Clino. what can I get you stranger?" is all the bartender says to me as she glides over to me. I take note of her and am honestly surprised. Standing before me is clinohumite, one of the rarest gems from home world. She is tall and thin with a well sculpted face.

"You going to order something pal?" she says sounding a bit annoyed but given how I must be staring it's starting to creep her out.

"Um yeah … I'll have the strongest thing you got."

"Sure thing sugar. So what's a black crystal doing at the front?"

"Just looking for an old friend of mine."

"Aww isn't that precious, you two longtime friends or something more …Hmmmmm?"

"Naw nothing like that just former trainees from the same kindergarten"

She moves gracefully away from me for a moment to prepare my drink. Her movements are elegant, simple and powerful all at the same time. The concoction she is brewing looks pretty damn amazing too, you don't see many drinks made using lava specs and phosphorus chunks! Five minutes' pass when she brings over two glasses, along with the now glowing mix of alcohol, phosphorus and other surprises she threw in.

"Here you go the house specialty, The Cold Fusion core. Hope you don't mind if I join you?"

"Not at all I mean it is your place after all." I take glass and raise it in a toast "to your health."

"To finding your friend." We tap our glasses together and drink. I lift up my bandana, or rather what is left of it and drink. At first nothing happens then not even a millisecond later my taste buds are hit with a warm soothing sensation that just sends a wave of tranquility down my throat to my very core. I look at Clino and watch as a smile drifts across her face.

"So I hope you don't mind me asking, Clinohumite but what's a high society elite like yourself doing serving drinks in a rundown bar near a warfront?"

"I'm here like everyone else, doing my part to end this bloody war on this planet. Besides that, I just serve drinks so, no high society here. And please call me Clino."

Her eyes look away for a moment then glance back to see if I bought her story. I didn't but she seems like she doesn't want to talk about it so I just nod, drink my Core and let my eyes wonder around the bar. The back end of the bar has your standard set up; twin speed wells for Friday night happy hours, assorted liquors and ingredients from all over this galaxy, twenty-inch broadcast screens, the works. There are a few photos snuck in to add that nostalgic feel. I look over everything then spy a picture close to the middle wall. Within a color changing frame about at my eye level, smack dab in the center of the wall is a photo of Clino standing next to two other gems in what looks like one of the craziest looking forge's ever created! Hanging right under the photo, a large knife (formed from who knows what) catches the light sending a shine streak across its edge. Clino catches my stare and follows my gaze, smiling when she realizes what I'm looking at.

"You like that huh?"

"The photo or the knife?"

"Both."

"They are quite interesting. Tell me Clino who are those other two gems next to you?"

Her voice softens, creating a gentle atmosphere as she her tale unwinds "The one on the right, that's my partner Orange Cats eye. She manages the expenses. On the other side is one of my dearest friends. One of the greatest blacksmiths ever, Tiger eye."

I nearly spit my drink at the sound of her name. Tiger eye. My mind races with thought's. It couldn't be the same tiger eye from then …could it? I focus on the gem in the left of the picture. No doubt about it, there is no other Tiger eye that has that vibrant a red coloring. I must not be moving cause Clino is snapping her fingers at me trying in vain to snap me out of my trance. She then says to herself 'oh for the love of peridot' and punches me upside the mouth. I rub my jaw, damn that gem can punch!

"Sorry about that but you blanked out for a moment there" she notices my glass is empty and fills it up again. "Anyway you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, tell me something though where are you guys in that photo? It looks familiar." I ask only to make sure I didn't just waste time over a different gem.

"That was taken about three thousand years ago in the Dirty east. Why you ever been there?"

"Once but that was a long time ago." I quickly look away and take another swig before changing the subject. "So besides me has anyone else just arrived?"

An hour has passed and I got what I needed to hear. Right before Alex and I showed up, a transport shuttle landed from outpost Hilton carrying new troops, supplies and a few extra gems. Of the new arrivals, two foxtrot class (basically tier three elites, status reserved for pearls, peridots and few others) gems were rumored to be seen just as the craft started to lift off. One of them resembling a blue pearl. Jackpot! I pay for my next drink to Clino's protest, as the midday soldiers enter from just getting off shift. Soon the bar is filled. Right behind them walks in Alex causing a few of the agate scouts we saw earlier to look up and whistle. She ignores them with an eye roll and throws me a key to me as she sits. Tucking the simple metal key away in my pants pocket, I see Alex order one plasma pulse with a gold chaser. I should stop her but there would be no point. I mean she can out drink me in a shot contest any day. Also for some reason strong liquids seem to dull her curse better than food, though not for very long. With her hand on the green bubbling drink she raises a toast to the empire, which raises a cheer from Clino, I and every other gem in the place. We all drink as the house band steps out on stage and begins to play. As rock groups go they sound pretty damn good, so good in fact I spot a few high ranking captains enter and lean against the back wall smiling as they play.

Trying to blend into this crowd ain't hard but the glint of clothes woven out of amber is hard to cover up, especially under a few layers of sniper gear. But as the night drags on gems come and go, some even break into fights outside but that's pretty normal. I get up to leave when I notice a pair of gems close to the doorway. One a large pale Opal enjoying the sound the band playing but still pretty serious. The other gem much smaller is has her face hidden by a hooded cloak. Making my way toward the door swaying myself like I'm drunk, which really can't occur for gems but that hasn't stop a few from actually pulling it off, bump into the opal and step out the door with her yelling at me. Exiting to the right I quickly duck behind the wall and listen in. Their voices speak in hushed tones but still quite audible when I concentrate.

"My lady, are you sure you wish too procced? If you are caught your surely to be crushed."

"I know Opal but I can't stand to watch the diamonds atrocities go unnoticed anymore! When the rebellion learns of what's been happening to those shattered …" I don't catch the last bit. But that last sentence has me thinking 'what have our glorious leaders been up to?'

Alexandrite

The first sun has set by the time Clino shouts last call, that's my cue to get to leave before the rush of final orders hit. I get up leaving a gold credit chip as a tip, and head upstairs to my room. As I enter the well-furnished room a small silver ear piece catches my eye. A note placed right next to it saying " _ **We got to talk now!**_ _"_ Sigh. Looks like it's time to get to work. I walk over to the bed and throw myself onto it before placing the piece in my ear. As I lay there letting the soft sheets trap me, the sound of static comes through very faintly. Then it ends and my favorite stick in the mud's voice comes over the line.

"Fate you there?"

"Sid do you have to use my code name right now? I mean we don't even know if the target is here and I'm hungry!"

"Fate, I found the target and she is right outside the saloon. Get yourself presentable, how good are you at Opal transformations?'

"Time," I sigh as my form begins to glow and morph "what type of Opal?"

"Pale white, wearing mark four sniper camouflage overtop foxtrot class civ clothes. Amber style. Oh and her gem is in on her right hand, rounded facet."

Just what I needed to hear. My now glowing form shifts and in few second I turn into your standard pale white Opal. The amber clothes are a bit tougher to pull off since, well I haven't really seen this month's edition of Elite Couture but I manage to pull off a simple golden weave shirt. Forming the sniper gear is easy enough but the truly hard part, and most annoying part in my opinion, is putting a gem on the right hand. Unlike every gem in the empire my gem is located inside of my form, it's location only known to me. Anyway my form shifts one last time, and then settles. I move over to the mirror and check to make sure there are no flaws visible to others. Damn I'm good. The image staring back at me looks very large for an elite escort but I have worked with taller. The clothes I made for this form, while not really this season's line, would suffice for the time being although I hate how the hair (when it comes to opals) always have to be shaggy long braids. Besides I only have to be like this for a little while we get this pearl. Leaving the room, I saunter over to Obsidian's door and retrieve a gift from within my form. Sliding it under the door, I hear him walk over to the door and open it. He stands there, the door wide open looking me over up and down. His face nods in approval before closing it again. I hate it when he does that. But no use getting mad, don't want lose control of my gemouflage just yet.

I make my way downstairs past the bar and out into the middle of the second sun's rise. Unlike the first sun's healthy green glow, the second's light cast a massive wave of red across the area giving every building an eerie almost unnatural shade. Putting up my sniper's hood I walk by a back alley just left of the bar when I hear Sid's voice cut into the silence via ear pierce.

"Fate, go down that alleyway, she should be down their waiting for you"

"Ok" I slowly start moving into the alley slowly, keeping my head on a swivel. "So I am assuming you took care of our friend's Opal earlier?"

"Yes, she is knocked out in abandoned shed on the other side of the base. And before you ask no I didn't knock her out of her physical form." Of course he didn't. "Anyway flip on the piece's internal cam so I can provide over watch"

"Copy that" I switch on the small micro camera with a toss of the hood.

Moments pass and the red light has increased causing visibility to drop. While I can't see very far ahead I do see a smaller form standing in the shade of a balcony bout one to two feet ahead. She is also hooded but I can just barely make out the basic body type. It's very close to a pearl but something seems to be different. Before I can analyze her more she signals me to follow her into the building the balcony is attached to. Not wanting to blow my cover early I enter quickly before the red light engulfs the area. My eyes adjust almost instantly revealing an empty warehouse complete with rusty corundum girders holding the building up just barely. The hooded gem in front of me stops about five feet away, turns to me and that's when things get out of whack fast.


	5. Two heads are better than 1

Chapter 5: Two heads are always better than one

 _Hey everyone, Steel striker here. First off I wanna thank you all for reading and sharing my story. If you haven't shared that's fine. Secondly I just wanna say that I owe a shout out to Lady Detia. She is the creator of Tiger eye in her story All that matters, and I thank her for both allowing me to give her OC a cameo and for all help she gives me now and then. If you ever get a chance look it up, very good story. Anyway On with the show!_

Alexandrite

"So you're here to assassinate me aren't you? And don't lie to me I know when you're lying!" the gem says as her figure turns to face me. Her face is still hidden in the shadows of the warehouse.

I remove my hood and shift back into my usual body. I quickly change the long braid of the disguise into a smaller tactical pony tail. I draw my twin daggers and stare at her smirking. "Your better than intel first suggested but I'm afraid Blue diamond doesn't like one of her pearls running away." She blinks allowing me to close the distance instantly but just as I reach where she was standing, her figure zoomed straight up above me. To be totally honest it is kinda freaky seeing her just walking upside down, but that won't stop me. The still hooded gem drops from the ceiling trying to grab me but I am way too fast, or so I think. To my surprise she is keeping pace with me. But that's impossible! Not even black ops soldiers can keep up with me when I am at full speed yet, somehow this crazy lass is matching my speed and reflexes near perfectly!

We both fly around trying to gain a position on each other, but we are pretty evenly matched. That is until I launch myself into the air spinning with my blade edges facing out. Just as suspected she flies over my blades but her hood gets caught in the razor tornado and comes flying off in shreds. We both land facing each other ready for anything. But I was not prepared of what I saw facing me. Before me stood not a pearl but a slender bodied gem with half of her face covered in bandages, her gem exposed right below her neck. It's clear shine only interrupted by a cross of white in the center. Now I understand why eighty others had died previous. The only ones who hold that kind of record and remain elites are …

"Who are you?" I ask voice and body slightly trembling

"I am Star Moonstone. Second in command of the Royal Star guard. But you may call me Luna, your killer!" she smiles wickedly at me. In that one smile I see a devious, ruthless gem that has single handedly killed so many. But how is still a mystery. I have a feeling though I am about to find out and really regret it. Luna begins circling me, her sniper gear falls away revealing her amber ensemble. I got to say it's almost as cool as my current gear except it probably cost her a fortune to order. A single piece design wraps snugly around her thin yet muscular body, hints of gold and copper interwoven provide adequate protection from something but they won't last long. She circles me for almost five minutes straight before making a move towards me. Charging forward at an incredible pace I instinctively flip over her, throwing one of my daggers straight toward her. I land just as the tip connects with her back but in glances off and rockets toward me; embedding itself directly into my upper right shoulder. My daggers are quite different from most being that the three bladed knives can cut through a normal gem's form like a hot knife through butter. But against my form's skin it really hurts! Our eyes lock for a moment before she is on me, in a flash I see her latching a hand on to the front of my combat shirt and lifting me up effortlessly. Barely able to move I construct my second knife and slash her face cutting the bandages off, that was the worst mistake I could have ever made. As they fall away my face is locked in horror by the gaping hole in the side of her head. Pure rage fills Luna's one good eye before launching me against one of the columns. My vision goes all blurry but I see her menacing form slowly make her way over to me. It's over. Not!

Before I get up something crashes through the wall opposite to me. I look past my assailant's anger filled body which causes her to follow my gaze. After a minute of silence Luna begins moving toward me once more when suddenly WHAM! Obsidian comes in with a flying punch to the head sending her into a roll, clutching the still whole side of her face as her momentum stops.

"Yo Fate, how you holding up?" he asks through his still wrecked bandana.

"I'm ok Time but, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU! GETTING A FREAKING CHIMICHANGA?"

"Yeah just dropped by to ask you what you want on yours." He winks at me throwing me a small canister before facing back towards the now rising Luna. I grab the canister rip it open to find, to my surprise, a chimichanga inside. I sit up against the pillar and chow down as the show really gets good. Luna is back on her feet, still holding the side of her face but managing to scowl at Time.

"Who in the name of the Diamonds are you and why would you hit an elite?"

Time just stares at her curiously before responding in a mocking tone "Oh forgive me, but I was passing by when I heard the sound of snobbery. And what do I find, another elite picking on a defenseless lower class." My face contorts into a rage filled sneer complete with red cheeks. I pull the knife from my shoulder throw it at him in anger. It sails past his ear and lands in the wall right next to Luna's ear.

"Well that was close. Now miss… "

"Luna you interrupting ass!"

"Miss Luna, you have been relieved of duty by your master." His eyes stay calm and locked with Luna's rage filled cyclopes sphere. As he continues, Sid's Voice changes from calm to that of serious rage "You only have one way out, and I think we both know what that is."

"I do. But if I'm going down, you and that useless clod over there are coming with me" she shouts before pulling probably the craziest looking claymore from her gem. It's about six feet long with a chipped double edge as well as gem shards sticking in the bade and handle. Shouting like a maniac, she rushes Sid with an overhead strike. The wicked blade's edge comes down with the force of a meteor shaking the warehouse. As everything settles both Luna and I look to see that Time has disappeared. I begin to visibly panic as I see right underneath the sword's tip lay Sid's torn bandana. To say fear and anger has taken over my mind would be an understatement. He can't be gone, he can't… can he? Luna lifts her sword, grab Sid's bandana and rap the side of her face with it. She turns her now covered face to me with a wicked grin of joy, moving towards me as I try in vain to get up.

"So is that the best you got? Man Home world has lost its touch with assassins. Well, time to die clod!" she says raising her weapon to finish me off. I face her as the edge comes down. I close my eyes and steel myself for the impact but I don't feel anything. Opening them I'm greeted by what looks like a large body in black, blocking the strike to the side. I immediately recognize the blades and see Sid standing there in front of me. His twin wrist swords out, shining in the red light of the second sun.

Obsidian

That was one heck of a close one! I haven't been that close to dying in so damn long. That claymore is pretty damn fast in that moonstone's hands. But she isn't fast enough. Just as her strike collided with my previous position I bolted to the shadows over in the corner of the warehouse. Luckily the impact of her sword had caused not only the warehouse to shake but a cloud of sand to appear on my previous position. My bandana unfortunately had been lost in the retreat but its ok. I have Alex's gift to help me now. Using the shadows as temporary cover I open the gift to something that just brings happiness to my heart. Inside is a black combat shirt with armor plating built in. Each plate covers a key part of my chest, and I got to say it looks freaking awesome! But the best gift of all comes in the form of a black steel mesh mask that covers from my mouth to my nose. I don't have a mirror to look in but let me tell you. I look like a bad ass!

No time to admire though for as I get the mask attached I see Luna has started making her way over to a very scared Alex. She raises the sword ready to strike but, that's when I strike! Rushing from the shadows like a blur, I extend my red obsidian blades just as the claymore reaches Alex's head. Upon collision Luna's blade slid down my left blade sending sparks flying while my right sword came up and stopped right underneath her chin. Of all the times I have nearly killed anyone and saved another this has to be closest call I have ever had. A Second later and well I don't want to think about that. Actually, I don't have time to think. After I pause for a brief moment Luna's sword has raised again ready to kill us both but she won't get the chance. WHAM! The massive blade strikes in front of her sending up another cloud of dust. In the midst of this I grab Alex throwing her up into the air as I rush to right behind the now surprised moonstone.

"You know for an elite you got some skills." I lean my face close to her ear and whisper "But I am better!" sending a visible chill down her back. That's when things begin to get interesting. We fly around each other, our weapons scattering sparks every direction. Slash, dodge, lunge, cleave … all our movements coming together in a dance of death so destructive, let's just say we both are going need a medic if we both survive. Hours seem to fly by, neither of us gaining an advantage.

"Hey Fate, is it just me or is this getting a bit redundant?" I ask just knee sliding underneath her sword, inches from my face.

"Yeah kinda, or it could just be your losing your touch Time."

"Oh you think you can do bet…" I suddenly feel something strike me directly in the side of my chest.

Turning my head towards my chest, Luna's sword has pierced my armor, causing red ichor to squirt out of my body. Dropping to my knees, I clutch my chest trying to close the wound but to no avail. Luna pulls with all her might, face contorting into a wicked smile as the blade tears out of my body causing me to scream from the pain. As my grip slips from the amount of ichor I am losing; my body reals over as Luna just raises her blade and walks around me. In a mocking tone she begins to monologue about her intentions for me and fate.

"Well isn't this just pathetic. I mean being taken down by a lucky shot to the chest. And I was hoping you would actually be a challenge, oh well." She steps in front of me and crouches down till our faces are only 5 inches away from each other. Her head is so close that I can smell her breathe and in all honesty, this crazy gem needs a breath mint seriously. I turn away to deny her the satisfaction of seeing me in pain. She just grabs my face with her left hand and forces me to stare into her good eye.

"Well, well, well … aren't you quite the looker up close. Although I wonder how you would look without this!" Luna suddenly grabs my mask and tries with all her might to tear it off my face. Luckily for me she made her weapon do a disappearing act meaning she can't try to slice it off. But on the down side she now has both hands gaining leverage; inch by inch she is slowly removing it from my face, with every inch my body heat intensifying. With the pain increasing as she removes my mask I can only watch as her grin grows wider, but that suddenly turns to shock when a blade slices right throw her center.

Alexandrite

Thanks to Sid drawing that clod of a moonstone's attention my form has fully healed. Now comes the fun part! Quickly dashing into the shadows I draw both blades as Luna re summons her claymore, swinging wildly hoping that her sporadic strikes would hit its mark. Damn elites can't hit jack shit. I sprint straight at her knee sliding underneath one strike literally inches from my nose. SLASH! My knives connect with her center leaving a fissure cut clean through her form, but this damn bitch doesn't fall. Luna falls to her knees coughing up yellow ichor. Grasping her midsection, silently cursing me when from behind her I hear the sound of something heavy dropping. I look past Luna to see Sid lying on the ground, he is not moving. OH Dear god … he can't … he can't be d… Luna looks up from her wound, glaring pure hatred at me. I stare back at her blankly, waiting for a sign that Sid isn't gone. After a minute only the sounds of Luna's irritating voice greet my ears.

"Why, uh, are you just standing there? Are you just going to keep looking at me or are you conceding?" She follows my gaze. Seeing my brother lying on the ground, his form not even twitching, sends her into a fit of maniacal laughter! As her laughter fills the empty, damaged warehouse the second suns red light begins to set sending long shadows across the opposite wall. I slowly begin to walk towards Luna, who has now seen me, and slowly draw my blades with my head down. Her once maniacal smile now creeping into a terrified sneer as I approach. The look of terror on her face is priceless but I don't show anything on my face. My smile has disappeared and my eyes have locked with hers. I don't know what emotion is emanating from me but by how fast Luna is backing up, it would be easy to bet that I am emanating pure death. Stopping about three feet away from her I glare at her, my blood boiling as I say three little words to her.

"Five seconds. Run!"

She peels out sloppily running to the far wall as I begin to count.

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

Slamming into the door she tries to pry it open, but to no avail. Pure fear is consuming her face and aura. She turns to face me claymore extended.

"Two."

I cross the room in a flash standing right behind her, my arm extended with my blade just barely touching her neck. Her breathing catches as I lean in close and whisper the last thing she ever hears.

"One."

SHINK! My first blade pierces her gem causing her eyes to go wide with terror. Before she even screams I slice her neck with my second blade, causing her to choke as I go to town on her. Leaving the blade in her gem, my body becomes a flurry of strikes causing a whirlwind of sand and shards to twirl around us. The force ever growing as I reach near maximum velocity. It lasts only about five minutes but feels like an eternity as I come to a stop; breathing heavily, my hand adjusts my hair that has fallen in front of me eyes, slowly walking away as Luna just falls. Her form has been reduced to a crumpled mass of gashes, lacerations and openings so numerous not even a diamond would be able to help. Just as she tries to get up I leap into the air punching through the ceiling using this planet's gravity to gain as much altitude as possible. Looking around for a brief moment I see the crash has alerted some guards who begin to run towards the warehouse.

Reaching my apex, I turn my body back towards the hole I made in the roof, my target squarely in the center. Beginning to descend my body shifts forcing my knife straight down as well as streamlining my form to increase speed. I close my eyes as wind rushes past, praying that Sid see's this from heaven. In a flash, my form reenters the ware house at extreme speed and force causing a massive pressure wave to explode the warehouse sending shrapnel flying every direction! As I open my eyes I scan around the area to see that my impact has created a crater with me in the center overtop Luna's gem. Her form is nowhere to be seen, probably obliterated from the blast. Her gem now has both my blades in it but with thousands of crack tendrils throughout its facet. I slowly remove my blade and absorb them back into my form. As the last tip leaves the hole, Luna's gem crumbles into a pile of dust and is blown away in the wind.

'Man Sid would be in awe if he saw that.' I think.

That's when it hits me "Sid … Oh sweet Diamond shards where is he?!"

In a panic I look around to see where he is. As I scrounge through the rubble soldiers begin to rush in to see what happened. Sliding down the edges I see Clino rushing over to me gun drawn. She quickly asks me to put my hands up but stops when she sees my brother is nowhere. I quickly tell her that I will explain everything after we find Sid; she orders some of the soldiers to start clearing away the rubble and just as they begin they find him. Calling for a medic I push my way through the soldiers gathering around. Reaching the front, I see him impaled on some metal rebar clean through his chest. I walk forward and take his hand as the medics arrive, never once letting go as they carefully remove him from the debris and loading him onto a hover bike to be taken to the warp pad. Riding in the back with me is Clino who hasn't left my side since we found him. She asks quickly over the roar of the sirens what happened? I tell her what happened as we enter a teleporter and are beamed to a hospital on Homeworld.


	6. Home, Sweet, Homeworld

Chapter 6: Home, Sweet, Homeworld

ALEXANDRITE

Three days have passed since Sid and I successfully eliminated our target. In that time, Sid, has been steadily recovering from his injuries. Although he has not woken up yet which has sent me and Clino into a nervous fit. Oh, yes Clino has not budged since learning what Obsidian and I are. At first when I told her she didn't believe me, that was until she saw under Sid's mask. I must say this though she didn't scream like I thought she would. No, she just fainted, about five separate times. By the fifth time she was starting to understand why the mask never leaves Sid's face. Anyway, we both sit in a room at the top of Mount Iron military research hospital, designated specifically for Obsidian and my own needs. Close to four hours pass before I get up and open the curtains of a very large wall window overlooking Homeworld. The view is breathtaking or it would be if not for the large amount of towering structures blocking the orange and magenta colored sky, but the bits that peek through are quite beautiful. I glance over to the tank holding him, his dark crystal scars showing as clear as day through the translucent pod and light blue healing fluid. His bright red maw stands out even more than the scars but it doesn't look as menacing as it normally does. Heck his form is pretty much invisible though, if he were awake he probably would end up ripping me and Clino in half just out of embarrassment. After close to an hour of continued silence Clino is the first to break the void of noise. Her voice taking an annoyed tone "How damn long is he going to stay in there? Seriously the border guards in Siliconus heal faster than this guy, and they are ripped in half most of the time!"

"Your Border guards don't have the power of eighteen supernovas' running through them." I say bluntly, rubbing my eyes for both dramatic effect and because I haven't slept in a few days. Clino just rolls her eyes making her way over to the side of the healing pod before leaning on the side, staring intently at Sid's face.

"So how in the heck did he end up like that?" her voice slightly calmer but still in an annoyed tone.

"Like what, exactly?"

"Looking like he lost a fight with a planet shredder?"

I shoot her a look of angst before saying "You want to find out you have to ask him yourself. But fair warning here, he may try to kill you after telling you." Turning her face in my direction, Clino is about to respond when a Sid's palm smacks the inside of the pod sending her jumping back in shock. He moans and stretches out, unintentionally flexing his chest, arms and anywhere not easily visible through the healing gel. His eyes haven't opened yet giving me a chance to hand Clino a pair of black shades covering her eyes. Sid's red eyes finally open and boy howdy does he look like he need to move. Looking around he sees me and smiles but that quickly fades to a concerned look when he sets his sight on the reddish gold Clino standing close to the pod. Using some quick glances along with some semaphore I reassure him that she didn't see anything, but not taking any chances I throw him a fresh shirt, his body armor including his mask. In one fluid movement, he steps out of the cerulean semipermeable healing fluid, grabs his stuff and begins to dress himself just as Clino removes the dark shades. Not even a minute passes when the head of gem maintenance walks in to check on their latest patient. Looking up from a slim holographic clipboard she walks over to Sid, white lab coat flowing in the opposite direction of her movement.

"Agent Time, it is an honor to have you back in the facility once again. And I am also glad to report your form has reconstituted itself in record time". Her voice is filled with delight, but that soon fades when she sees the very ticked off face of Sid.

"Yes doc, that's great and all but, I got a feeling there is another reason you're here." Sid has almost all of his outfit on except for his mask and when he doesn't have his mask on … "Tell me why the head of the entire Gem maintenance is actively checking in on me instead of, oh I don't know, trying to help the other soldiers that are in critical condition!? I mean I don't mind the attention but it is just that a bit unsettling". Sid's body had slowly moved forward till he was about a foot away from the doctor's face. His sharpened crystal, lava colored maw radiated heat as his eyes locked on to the doc waiting for a response. From my seat behind him I check the time as Clino is awe struck by the spectacle in front of her. For almost a minute the eyes of the doc's and Sid's had been locked, neither one daring look away. But the doc's fear finally got the better of her, she sprinted from the room dropping the clipboard behind her as her footsteps echoed across the floor of the hall. Sid picks up the clip board and browses through its contents as I get up from my chair and walk over to Clino's body and escort her out of the room, her face still in awe of how fast the doctor had fled. I wait down in the lobby of the hospital after sending our new 'associate' back home to her bar, thoughts wandering to our job and the actual amount of time it took. I mean considering how much of a fight that target put up … something just doesn't feel quite right.

OBSIDIAN

I am sure glad that Alex left when she did cause boy howdy we got problems. Looking through the doctor's clipboard I find just what I was looking for. Smack dab in the front, right above my medical report, lies a golden envelope with a silver diamond water mark on it. I know I am going to regret opening it but my curiosity is just too great. Before opening the very ornate piece of mail I look myself over in the reflection of the large window. Though faint I can see that I am indeed wearing my mask, black body armor, dark jeans, and soft leather black boots. Just making sure that I am somewhat presentable. Throwing on my red shades from the right pocket of the plate vest for my own protection; I tap the envelope, quickly place it on the ground and stand back. Sure, enough the letter opens with a large blinding white light that would have probably been visible from the outside if not for the one-way windows. Standing in the center of the light is a prerecorded message of Yellow Diamond's second in command, her usual ballerina style of outfit now replaced with a yellow tuxedo.

"Greetings and salutations agent Time, the Council of Diamonds cordially requests your presence as well as agent Fate's presence at the annual Warriors Ball to be honored for your recent actions in the field. Please report, at eight o clock sharp, to Florian hall within the yellow sector of Homeworld. Long live the Empire!".

Ok, this is not what I was expecting. Being invited to one of the largest charity events on Homeworld is not my first choice of celebrating a job well done but, can't choose the party. Especially considering that being ask to attend the event in question is one of the highest honors a soldier can receive. There is just one tiny problem. I HATE parties and grand events like this. Why? Most of the time these events are just held to kiss up to higher elite gems so they can shell out some funding or in rare cases to congratulate soldiers and battalions, which I really don't mind. But no use dwelling on this situation, I must get to Alex before the news hits her. Racing down the large corridor I pass multiple rooms, mostly empty, but the energy of sorrow and pain still lingers close. I make to the lobby just as the front doors of the hospital open to reveal a horde of white quarts' reporters rushing us. Recording pods float over us as we are encircled and bombarded with random questions.

"Over here, Are you the one's responsible for the disaster in Siliconus?"

"Can you verify that the blue menace was in fact another rogue pearl?"

The gem in the back "What's with all the black? You just some kind of Emo Gem or something?". The gem who said that has officially made my top ten on my kill list.

"Down here," a short one grabs my trench coat and forces me to look down "Is it true you have accepted an invitation to the Warrior's Ball?".

The constant chatter plus the ever-lessening space is really starting to tick me off, luckily Alex has this situation covered. Quickly transforming into a pool of water she flows underneath their footwear and reforms into a large red striped carnelian Body guard. The reporters at the back seeing the large guard now clear out in intimidation causing the rest to take notice and start to part. Just in time too, for outside the clear glass doors a large golden hover limo has pulled up and seems to be waiting for us. Before the crowd of reporters have a chance to think or react Alex and I book it inside the limo, just as the thought of losing a story hits them we are off. Alex quickly shapeshifts back into her usual form as the obvious jasper in the room hits us. Who sent the limo and where are we going? Not even two seconds' pass when the limo stops and the door opens for us to get out. We step out, throw two silver thousand credit chips to the driver, but don't wish him farewell because of the amazing view in front of us.

The driver just dropped us off on probably the largest property either of us has ever seen. Ahead of us lies a large garden filled with the most beautiful assortment of exotic plants surrounding a glinting ebony path. The sheer amount of color is enough to cause my eyes to water or it could be the amount of pollen that is being given off. Exchanging glances, we make our way along the path taking in the absolute magnitude and scale of each species. Red Spartulips the size of cannonballs line the edge of the path, hiding their very sweet fruit, while rare silver and bronze Plutocion palms provide spots of shade from the harsh blue glow of home world's star. The lush vegetation surrounding us starts to give way, revealing a large pink ivory mansion, complete with multicolored towers and spires reaching toward the sky. Making our way to the front of the mansion, I spot what appears to be two large jaspers standing at attention, as if daring anyone to try and enter. But something just doesn't feel right. Those gems are wearing royal guard ceramic silver combat armor instead of standard issue steel plated tungsten and, I can't put my finger on it but their faces look very familiar. Approaching them I finally know why they look so familiar and begin to back away slowly but, just as I turn around they notice Alex and me.

"Halt right there! State your name and … Master? Is that you?".

Before I can react they both bolt right past Alex, leaving her kinda of dumbfounded, and try to grab me. Just as the first one grabs the edge of my trench coat I jump, throw it off and try to land in front of the gate; that backfires however when the second gem grabs me from behind, right as soon as my feet touch the ground, allowing her compatriot to quickly run to me and give me a thorough look over. Snapping out of her gaze Alex rushes over and tries to distract them by slashing and the first's back but for some reason they just glance off barely leaving a scratch in the surface. Before she can strike again the first finishes looking me over and cries out in a joyful tone "Praise be to the Diamonds! It is you sir! Nova put him down, we must alert the family that master Sidney has come home!" Without a second thought Nova, the gem holding me, releases and brushes off the dust from my clothes, before turning to Alex. Nova just stares at her for a moment before realizing that she is with me; whilst the other gem pulls a small rod communicator from the inner lining of her armor and frantically talks into it. Moments later the gates open and we are escorted inside where upon entering the grand foyer I am see about twenty or so pearls standing in two columns in front of a large staircase who welcome me, which seems to tick off Alex for some reason but I don't know why?

"Master Sid, welcome home!" they all say in unison, curtseying in their butler style tuxedos as I and Alex pass. Nervously I bow to each and make my way to the stair well where at the top two gems are waiting. The first gem is a tall thin Zircon who upon seeing me rushes down the stairway, her large golden lace stitched armor glinting in the pale light of the setting sun. As Zircon rushes down the stairs, a large muscular Labradorite walks closely behind her with a wide brimmed smile on her face. Stopping at the foot of the stairwell I drop to my left knee, bow and brace for impact as Zircon throws her arms around me, giving me a large hug.

"My son is it really you?"

"Yes mother, I have come home. If you'll have me that is?" the words leave my mouth very fast in a forced tone, but those feelings soon fade when Zircon embraces me.

"Of course, your welcome here this is your home. Come down here Labra your boy has come home after all these years!"

"I see that my dear, and my how he has grown" Labra says with a chuckle. As she reaches me I begin to rise just as both embrace me. We stay together for a few moments when from behind me I hear a cough and remember that Alex is right behind me, her foot tapping the floor. I quickly free myself from my parents grasp and introduce them to Alex. They bow to each other, before one of the pearls leads us all into the dining room to sit down for the night meal. As we make our way I can feel Alex's eyes on my back and I can already hear the question winding up in her head.

ALEXANDRITE

'Who are these gems? How do they know Sid? Parents!?' are just three of the questions that fly through my head constantly as we are led to the dining room. Seriously though the fact Sid didn't bother to tell me he had a family outside of me; I shouldn't be surprised though considering who we were before … the incident. Although I wonder what he would think of my family in White Diamond's district. No time to think on that now though because we have arrived at probably the most luxurious dining hall I have ever seen. The walls are covered in clear dagerion (wall paper made of iron and mercury) bordered by intricately carved red marble trimming. A set of large silver chandeliers hang in the middle of the room by bronze chains, shining a gentle orange glow on an enormous rock maple table, longer than the limousine that drove us here. To say that these sights coupled together into one space is overwhelming, would be an understatement, especially considering the array of food that is just waiting for anyone to chow down on. Platters of roasted chicken and backed duck sit steaming whilst butlers bring out bowls of vegetables and salads of every variety and to top it all off large metal serving dishes dot the table each covered with a glass lid with condensation on the inside hiding their delicious contents. If I didn't see the other gems around I could have sworn I had just been shattered and had gone to heaven. Taking our places around the table Sid and I sit together opposite his 'family' who haven't stopped talking about how great things have been since Sidney became famous.

"You know Sidney since you left things have changed so much here" Labra says as chairs made of aerogel form for us to sit "For starters the Yellow Sector Military Academy's science wing has been rebuilt, again! And due to the lack of funding we have had to release half of the researchers. But at least your old laboratory is still intact."

"Well isn't that just stupendous." Sid replies with a hint of venom. He shoots me a quick glance of apology just as his mother chimes in.

"Oh, Sidney you should see the new building. It's beautiful both inside and out, more so than the that warehouse they used to create …" Zircon doesn't get to finish as a set of twin pearls appear through the doors located on the far end of the room bringing forth a large amount of fine china and set our spots with a clatter. Zircon continues with her endless gossip but I am not paying attention. My focus is still on Obsidian, who looks like he is about to ignite himself just to get away from these two. In all honesty, I feel the exact same way, these two seem like absolute snobs. But if there is one good thing about them, they at least know how to have dinner. My mouth must be watering cause before I can even grab a single piece I feel someone tie a cloth napkin around my neck and offer to serve me. I politely decline as Sid leads us in the pre-meal prayer, to the awkward stares of his parents, before quickly serving me a large portion of everything. And by everything, I mean everything! My first plates are filled to the brim with green, and red salad garnished with roasted rainbow squash and grilled lemon grass chicken. Without even skipping a beat he hands me his plate, which so happens to have sautéed turkey, grilled new valeric strip steak, and a heaping portion of my favorite food, cheddar macaroni and cheese (he knows me so well!). I begin to eat as lady like as possible but that kind of hard when your able to eat and entire 5-pound salad down in 30 seconds. As the others eat I glance from my plate to Sid, who is just sitting in silence twirling a glass of silver champagne; his eyes daring around the room as if he is trying to see if this is some form of nightmare. I look around the table and notice that Labra has locked his eyes right on Sid, not even blinking between bites, as if he's waiting for something to happen. As the second course comes out the servants ask again if I would like to be served, not wanting them to keep asking I agree but my focus is still on Labra who hasn't looked away. Finally noticing the creepy eyes of Labra, Sid locks pupils and stares back. As if by magic all noise has ceased, no one is moving not even the servants dare move from their positions. All eyes lie on my partner and his parental figure. The silence is suddenly broken when Sid asks the first question.

"What's wrong Labra? Do I have something on my face?" Sid asks genuinely but with more fire in his tone. Labra's response only seemed to increase the ever-increasing tension "Oh nothing's wrong son. Can't a parent look at their child's face?".

"That's weird considering you never look at me like that unless I have done something wrong!"

"Sidney," Labra says trying to gain control "you haven't done anything wrong, but you need to take that ridiculous mask off.".

"What's wrong with my mask!?"

"That mask is not appropriate attire for this house!" Labra stated as her form now towered over her son. As if on cue, Sid rose suddenly and glares directly into his fatherly figure's retina sending a visible shudder through Labra's form.

Zircon jumps in trying to alleviate the situation "It's getting late, Labra. I think it's time we all tucked in for the night. Before things get out of hand that is. What do you think?". Quickly looking away to her partner, Labra sighs, rubs her eyes and dismisses everyone to bed. Sid walks away quickly out the room with two black pearls trailing behind him. I stand slightly confused on what I just watched, stop one of the lighter colored pearls and ask her to save some of the food for me. After bowing to me she told me "it will be done my lady." Suddenly from directly behind me a yellow pearl tapped me on the shoulder and said to follow her to my room for the night. As I'm lead to my room the great dining halls chandeliers begin to dim, causing the room to grow ever slowly darker and as the room fades to black I must ask myself… what happened to the dessert course?


	7. One heck of a Night

+Hey everyone, How's everyone been? Good i hope. I myself have started getting back on track and in honor of this i have decided to continue on with this story especially since the recent steven bomb came out (and yes i will be using some elements of those to make this better) so anyway Enjoy!

Chapter 7 One heck of a Night

OBSIDIAN

Why does this always happen? For some reason, every time I try and get comfortable anywhere on Homeworld, Labra comes out of nowhere and annihilates any chance of me getting comfortable. Hell, that's probably the only reason I don't ever come home, well that and the ever-increasing number of eyes and ears in the walls. Speaking of which, the two black pearls who are following me out of the dining room have also been watching me as if I'm about to ignite with the intensity of an erupting volcano. Their eyes just continuously staring into my center back as if they are expecting a creature to burst from it, and it is really starting to tick me off. Quickly I turn on my heels, causing the two pearls to collide with my stomach and sending them in a slight daze. "You know it is not polite to stare. Especially considering staring at the wrong gem could cause your lifespan to drop!" I stand there letting my message sink into their heads. The looks on their faces are just priceless, seriously I should get these on camera. I don't know how but these pearls have both fear, intimidated and something else, something I haven't seen since… a minute goes by before they snap back to reality, bow, and take off at Mach speed away down the hallway, leaving me all by my lonesome with only my thoughts for company. It's been a long time since I was on my old stomping grounds, and I really hope Labra and Zircon haven't been too busy changing the place. Now that I am alone I should do a little investigating; quickly I race down the hall passing some of the modern art Zircon just loves to make although not even she knows what each piece is supposed to represent. As my speed increases I begin leaping from wall to wall zooming around corners left and right while trying to avoid both paintings, and the occasional pearl servant who stare in bewilderment at the object that just passed by at near sub sonic speed.

The feeling of maneuvering around and through the corridors of the estate at the speed of a comet is exhilarating; I have probably traversed close to half a mile in 5 minutes, just as I feel something catch on my left foot causing me to tumble head over heels through a cherry red door sending shards of wood around the room. After bouncing off the interior walls about four times my form finally skids to a stop in the middle of the floor. 'Well not one of my best landings but at least I didn't hit anyone' I think to myself as I begin to sit myself upwards, only to be greeted by a fist slamming into my face! "Why?! … Why is it always the face?" I say aloud in an annoyed tone as my vision readjusts. Rising to my feet, the figure that gave my gem another crack in its' already fracturing façade, rises as well before proceeding to berate me for the rude collision. "You worthless piece of gem trash! What gives you the right to smash through my door into my private domicile?!". 'That voice, I haven't been berated and degraded like that in centuries' I think to myself. There is only gem in the entirety of Homeworld that can destroy a gem's self-esteem in 2 milliseconds. I shake my head allowing my mind to reorient as my vision finally comes back into focus. There, standing before me is one of the loveliest gems in all the galaxy, Shade Hiddenite, my betrothed. Even though her back is to me there is no doubt in my mind, she is the only gem I know that can wear black jeans, silver knee high boots and a thin golden v neck while still retaining her refined light blue form. "Well forgive me my lady for the intrusion" I say in a mocking tone "but it is not really your home". At that she turns around in a fit of rage, a blinding white trident materializing in her hands, only to have the middle point stop half an inch from my face as she registers who is standing in front of her. Ours eyes connect; in an instant, she drops the large trident with a large clatter as her hands reach up to cover her mouth. "It can't be!" is all she can say whilst her body just keeps backing up. Her eyes start to water with both shock and joy; before I can move she rushes forward embracing me, her head snuggling into space between my right shoulder and neck. Time seems to slow down as I wrap my arms around her, our forms just standing completely motionless too afraid to let go.

I'm first to break the silence "Shade it's been so long. How have you been?" Barely even moving she lifts her head to face mine before answering "Oh you know Sidney, just partying as always; that and worrying about you.". Her hand cups my mask covered cheek causing a feeling of cold to slip between the mesh. After only a minute Shade separates from the hug to retrieve her trident leaving me standing there awkwardly. I take a quick moment to snap myself out and begin to help straighten her room, which so happens to be so much bigger than the last time I was here. At one time she had the décor designed after the interior of Blue Diamond's palanquin with so many different lights hanging from her ceiling in various hews of blue. Hell, even her bed was a mainly made up of pillows just, so she could pretend to be someone that important, that probably was the softest thing both of us had ever felt. Once the room was cleaned we both sat down on her bed, our arms wrapped around each other afraid to let go; we laid there for hours just talking about what we had been up to since our last time together. Soon she fell asleep in my arms, as I started drifting off myself; the last thing on my mind, how nice it felt to feel her smooth, cold form next to mine. It was perfect … for about ten seconds before the door burst open as an out of breath guard came in saying, "Sir we have a situation near the kitchen".

ALEXANDRITE

Darkness. That's all I can freaking see inside the dining chamber. Since Sid's 'family' left the lights began to fade until I was left sitting at the table by myself. Well at least I still had my food to keep me company; as my eyes quickly adjusted I could see the faint outlines of the table, its contents and a few servants shuffling about in the blackness. Then from my right I heard a few pearls approach as they began lifting the table wear from our spots. Without even thinking I grab onto my plate just as the servant's hand reaches for it sending her flailing back in surprise. Illuminating her gem, she calmly walks back to my seat and pokes me in the face. "Oh my, forgive me ma'm" the pearl says in an apologetic tone "I didn't realize anyone was still here. Please allow me to provide some light for your meal." Without even moving suddenly the area around me and this pearl began to illuminate; I thanked her, returning to my meal but as she stood close I couldn't help but stare at a what looked like a slim silver choker around her neck. Before I could ask her about it however, another servant approached with a large pitcher of water. Filling my glass, she glanced at me, her eyes looking me over from head to toe for a few seconds before realizing she had over filled it sending water spilling onto my plate and drowning my meal. Now I know the old proverb (don't go crying over soggy food) means not to overreact to small accidents but, … it never said you couldn't severely mutilate a gem. In layman terms I am about to rip this pearl a brand spanking new opening in her head. Quickly trying to correct her error she pulled a small icepick from her gem (Must be her personal weapon) froze the water that had not entered the glass but that meant she just froze me to the table. Bowing deeply in apology, I simply shapeshift out of the ice and move a good five feet away from the table before reforming and in the process causing many stares to be sent my way. Before they can try and react I stroll through the closest open door, slamming it behind me. I speed walk down the corridor a good one hundred yards before screaming every curse word that comes to my head in a vain attempt to let the rage out but, this situation is just infuriating. Now the situation at the table isn't what's causing me to lose my cool no, rather it's the entire damn situation. I mean why in the name of Pink Diamond's failure of a gem shard (I got a serious feeling I am going to gem hell for thinking that) didn't Sid tell me he had a family!? I mean we have been on countless missions, slaughtered millions of traitors and of all the things we have talked about in between you'd think a time bomb this big would have come up sooner. But whatever it's not worth wasting breath over but, that's not going to stop from letting out my anger on the absolutely horrid statues that are surrounding me. Materializing my knives, I let the rage I have guide my strikes as I make my way down the hall. Slashes, stabs, and decapitations soon litter the ground, which is honestly a much need improvement considering many of these statues look like a large creature just hurled into liquid nitrogen. Soon though I hear boots thundering behind me, and considering the sheer amount of noise there must be about nine or ten guards barreling toward my location. By this point my rage has pretty much left the building and there would be no logical point in letting out any remaining anger I have on the sentries coming straight for me. But then again, I am far from logical when it comes to anger; as the first of the sentries comes into view I see a halberd in her hands, aimed directly at my gut. Without a second thought I side step her letting the forward momentum carry her forward into my knife. The next two minutes are a blur as the hallway is transformed into a battleground; the sheer amount of devastation I unleashed upon the guards is really gosh damn hard to describe when my senses have pretty much been taken over by rage. As each guard enters to face me they are quickly dispatched; armored bodies clattering to the ground create an almost rhythmic beat while the sound of shredded metal combine with the wails of the injured to create a symphony of chaos. My form dances down the hallways to the song, my partners swaying with every movement of my arms creating streaks of beauty and destruction into all the other dancers. Suddenly I feel a sharp twinge in the back of my neck causing me to fall forward onto the debris laden floor, my brow leaving a small crater indented into the marble. I'm struggling to turn over as I feel the pressure of a boot on the back of my neck, some of the guards must have come from behind me from the opposite end of the hall while I was fighting their comrades. Now this isn't the first time I have been pinned to the floor and it sure as heck, won't be the last probably but this is the first time I have ever gone about an hour without eating while my curse is active. What does all this mean in the grand scheme of things? Well here's the thing, while some of the guards tended to their wounded brethren (those who were still alive), the rest set to work restraining me. They brought standard steel hand and feet cuff restraints which have been made with chain in between. Amid all this commotion my eyes were focused on the hall way, a little way down the corridor I swear I saw what appeared to be a blue wolf shimmering in the shadows, its coat a seemed to glisten event though there were no windows open and its eyes just staring blankly at me. As quick as it appeared it was gone in a blink leaving me in a daze of confusion just as I feel my eye lids slip closed.

I am awoken by a blinding light shoved in my face, and a lot of whispers coming from all around. My body tries to move but they seem to be impaired and sure enough I feel the scraping of chains wrapped around my arms holding me to a chair. My movements didn't go unnoticed though, as soon as the chains rattled everyone surrounding me jumped back a good 2 feet before a large quantity of polearms came flying very close to my face.

"Woah guys watch it, you could poke someone's eyes out with those things." I silently chuckle as the joke goes flying over their heads.

"Hey so you going to let me out of these chains already, I'm starving here, and I don't feel like ripping anymore of you guys apart tonight."

"You got some nerve" an older looking guard said while his halberd shook ever slightly "you're in some deep dust now little clod". Then the rest chimed in.

"Yeah when the master's find out what you did to their place your going to be crushed into star dust. If you're lucky that is."

"Or they let us turn you into our new target practice dummy. We keep blowing the targets to stuffing to quickly"

The gem way in the back had the best one though "Or how about we just stick her now." Upon hearing that all heads turned to him with both shocked and revulsion before being smacked by all those present in the room. They even shoved her close enough for me to headbutt this gem out cold just as the wall behind them was blown literally to dust as a very drowsy and very angry Obsidian waltzed in without his mask on.


End file.
